An Overlord's Prophecy
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: Anyone that knows who Pram the Oracle is, will know that her predictions are always correct. Petta, faced with an unusual dilemma, may have to do something that may shock even herself. *Contains rape*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disgaea**_

(Hello everyone! I'm coming in with yet another Disgaea story! It's been almost a year since my last story. So while my writing skills may be rusty, the action hopefully won't! So please enjoy the story.)

 __ **An Overlord's Prophecy**

 **Petta's P.O.V.**

It had been about a year or so ever since that battle. "That" meaning the battle that I've had with Killia. Or rather, Overlord Killia.

Let me explain; a year ago Pram the Oracle bestowed a prophecy. A prophecy pertaining my father. Zetta of course. He's the most Badass Freakin Overlord! And she said that if he were to ever encounter a man named Killia, then his life would be miserable.

That was clearly not the case. After a battle between father, Pram, and multiple copies of myself from the future, Killia, not only managed to defeat all of us. But he also coerced father into becoming an ally! As well as myself and Pram. No way was I going to potentially lose father as he went onwards on to yet ANOTHER adventure without me.

And thus, that was that. Ever since then we've been fighting nonstop. Everything from fighting different people and overlords, but hoping into the Item World every now and then. Not to mention the massive Pocket Netherworld. Belonging to Seraphina, this massive space not only acts as our base, but also, our sleeping quarters, our healing operations, and more importantly, our home away from home! It's soothing, relaxing, and so many demons and overlords live here! We even have Christo and Sicily, angels from Celestia living here! Truly a remarkable place.

That's not all, we also have humans living here! Yes, humans from the human world fighting with us and everything. Killia and Seraphina are truly selfless people when it comes to generosity.

Today was just an average day. Killia was still deciding whether or not to travel to the item world, or to have one of us go into the Character world. I was personally hoping that he'd devote our day into going to the Character World. I'd love to get stronger! For Father's sake that is. I don't want to embarrass him. So I'll become strong for his sake! After all, I'm the most Badass Daughter!

Going into further detail, my name is Petta. Zetta's daughter obviously. He and Salamone are my parents. Sure, not an intricate introduction, but it works for now.

"Excuse me?!"

"You've heard me!"

Two loud voices began to rang out through the tranquil air. It sounded like they were arguing. Standing up from my position from the fountain, I looked down at the food court, and noticed that both Almaz and Sapphire were arguing.

Almaz and Sapphire were the two humans that Killia recruited. After many countless fights between them, We finally learned that reason they were fighting was because of peanut butter! Peanut butter out of all things! It was absolutely ridiculous. Smooth peanut butter is the best anyway.

"I'm telling YOU, that swiss cheese is better on sandwiches. It's only fair. The texture, and taste are far more superior than cheddar cheese." Almaz spouted. His gaze fixed upon Sapphire's. Geez, how could a married couple act so ridiculous?

"Almaz you're so stupid. Cheddar cheese is the most natural cheese to put in a sandwich! Who even puts swiss cheese on that? That's stupid!" Sapphire told him, her brown hands placed directly on her hips. For such a silly argument, she was dead set on being right.

I could see multiple people turning around to watch them. Christo, the prinnies, Valvatorez... multiple people turned away from whatever they were doing as they watched the couple's silly argument. Was no one going to stop them?!

"Princess please, just relax. Remember what Killia told us? We need to work together, we're a team, and getting so upset about differing opinions was bad for us! So let's just agree to disagree this time. We can argue about it in private!" Almaz told her, placing his forehead in his hands. I could see from here that he was getting tired of their meaningless argument. Is that what all humans were like? Arguing about pointless stuff in public? How embarrassing...

"Hmhm... so erratic no?"

I turned around as soon as a voice began to ring through my ears. Turning around out of pure shock, I noticed Pram just standing there looking down at me. Where in the world did she come from? She scared the life out of me just now!

"Pram! W-What are you doing there? You scared me!" I told her out of instinct. I wasn't exactly lying either. Taking a deep breath and placing my hand on my chest, I looked up at her, and waited for her to speak.

"My, I'm terribly sorry. But I figured I'd come along and pass a vision that came upon me! A Prophecy!" Pram told me. Upon hearing that word, My white eyes began to shine, as I leaned forward.

"A Prophecy?! Of what?! Is it positive? Is it disastrous? Please tell me!" I immediately retorted. I had to know! Especially if it concerned father! I needed to know asap!

"Oh hoh, it is indeed disastrous child. In fact, I foresee so much tragedy, that it'd absolutely destroy you..." Pram told me, her light voice dropping in tone. "Your father, will perish in the near future." She said, closing her eyes so that she wouldn't look at me. The moment she finished that sentence, a burning sensation began boiling inside. Father? The Most Badass Overlord dying...?

"W-What...? He's... Going to die?! H-How?! When?! How in the world could this happen?" I began to assault the Oracle with my questions. I was absolutely terrified! He was the most Badass Freakin Overlord there was! There's no way that he'd die! What's going to happen?!

"Now now, it's not something your father can do, it's something YOU can do." Pram told me, nodding her head slowly. Maybe she was trying to reassure me? It did nothing to help.

"How?! How can I save father?! Please tell me what to do! I don't want him to die!" I begged Pram to tell me. I was absolutely hysterical. One minute I was fine, now... I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I had to do something! Pram's predictions were never wrong!

"Quite easy! All you'd need to do, is give birth to a Cambion!" Pram told me, sensing my hysterical curiosity. In that moment however, I felt all of the negative feelings boiling deep down, turn into confusion. Birth? Cambion? What?

"H-Huh...? C-Could... could you explain that...?" My voice quickly softened as my breath held in my throat. I knew what give birth meant, but what in the living world was a Cambion?

"Hmhm, certainly. A Cambion is the offspring of a demon and a human. Relatives associated with a Cambion quickly gain the Cambion's strength. Besides Nephilim, they're the most powerful beings in the world! With this newfound strength, your father could easily usurp his strength, preserving his life until the end of time. Wouldn't that be fantastic? Your father would have a powerful son, and keep his life!" Pram informed me. All the while I was still confused. She predicted all of that? All of that...?

"Wait wait... you predicted all of that...? Me...? Giving birth to a Cambion...?" I asked her, my heartbeat instantly beginning to rise. Was this beginning to go where I think it was...?

"That's right dear. All you have to do is give birth to a Cambion! And that's it. Your father's life would be saved, and he'd be indebted to you!" Pram told me, her never ending smile still present on her face.

"But... But..." I began to stammer. I was conflicted with so many feelings. Me? Giving birth to a half human? That means... engaging in the act of... of mating with a human! "I... I have to reproduce with a human...? How...? I mean... you want me to go to the human world and...?" I began to bite my lip. Something like this... Did I really have to...?

"Who said that you'd have to go to the human world? Take a look around. Why go to a strange world, when you can find a human here and mate with him instead?" Pram told me, closing her eyes and nodding her head all the while. "Of course, this is purely up to you little Petta. You don't have to do a thing! If this is too scary for you, then forget it! Forget the fact that you won't be able to save your father. Again, it's up to you." Pram told me, practically guilting me into thinking about it further.

"S-So... I have to... I.. Something like that is just..." I began to close my eyes as my stomach began to do flip flops. The very idea of doing something so indecent, so lewd with someone, especially with a human! I certainly wouldn't do this if it was for someone else other than father. But if he knew that I was able to save him by giving birth to a child... then he'd be so proud of me.

"...Ok." I muttered.

"Hm? Say something dear?" Pram responded, hearing my small response.

"I'll... I'll have sex with a human... and... and in return, father won't die... right?" I looked up towards Pram with uncertainty. I shouldn't be though! Her predictions were always always correct!

"Of course! Then all three of you could live happily ever after. All three of you." Pram told me, further reminding me of the potential offspring.

"Ugh... This... no..." I shook my head before looking back up at Pram, and placing my fists on my hips. Now was not the time to be nervous! "No, I will definitely do this! I will give birth to a Cambion, and master the Netherworlds with father! I'll do my best! Thank you Pram!" I exhaled a loud breath before turning on my heel, and walking away from the white dressed girl. Alright, new goal!

"For father! For father!" I began reminding myself over and over again as I made my way downstairs. The only thing motivating me was how proud and thankful father would be if I did this. Granting him further life. Of course, I'm not going to inform him of this act; he'd never let me do it! Thus, I had to do it on my own.

"Alright... Now where can I find a human...?" I thought to myself, finally getting off the stairs that led to the food court. The moment I stepped foot inside, a completely obvious thought rushed through my mind. There was only two humans in this pocket netherworld. Two! One was Sapphire, and the other... was Almaz.

"Oh goodness... Oh goodness..." I whispered to myself. My face becoming beet red at the thought of asking Almaz for something like this. He and I talked every now and then. How he was promoted from a Hero wannabe to a full fledged Hero. And I believe him! He managed to almost catch up to Killia's power! Which got me thinking... if someone like him created our Cambion... would it be possibly stronger? Stronger than Pram's prediction? The sheer thought caused my to shiver slightly before pressing on.

"He's a guy... this'll be easy... something like this is on all guy's minds..." I mentally told myself over and over as I made my way to the table where Almaz and Sapphire were.

"Almaz sweetie, would you mind if I took the day off today? I only need a nap, then I'll be back up to speed! Then I will join you wherever! Please?" Sapphire told Almaz. From my position, it seemed like she wanted to leave him for a bit. Which gave me perfect time to make my request!

"Sure! I'm not going anywhere Princess. You can take a break. I'll do enough work for both of us! It's no big deal." I watched as Almaz gently reminded her. What a caring guy! It only heightened my belief of him helping me. Which drastically lowered the amazing anxiety I felt. Of course I didn't have to do any of this. Not at all. But...

"Great! Thanks Almaz, I'll catch up with you tonight." Sapphire told him, standing up from her spot at the golden table, before turning away from him, and walking back to the sleeping quarters. Like that, he was now eating alone, Alone, and eating a small bowl of curry. Now was a perfect opportunity.

"Almaz!" I quickly called out, quickly strutting over and jumping in the seat where Sapphire once sat. You got this Petta!

"Hm? Oh, Hello Miss Petta! How are you today?" Almaz asked me, his soft voice reverberating in my ears. He was a nice guy after all. He always sounded confident and soothing whenever he spoke.

"I'm doing great Almaz! Your red scarf is really accentuating your face! It suits you amazingly!" I told him, buttering him up as much as possible for the upcoming question.

"H-Huh? My scarf? Heh... I've worn this for as long as I remember, It's part of my daily ensemble. Thank you very much for the kind words!" He told me, a light laugh escaping from his lips, this was it, I just needed to come out with it! I couldn't beat around the bush!

"Hey Almaz... you'd do me a favor right...?" I asked, the once suppressed anxiety now rising back up from the confines of my stomach. Oh dear, this was going to be difficult. But it had to be done!

"Huh? A favor? Of course Miss Petta! It's a Hero's duty to help those in need! So tell me what I can do for you!" He told me, looking at me straight in the eyes. It did nothing to help however, and it only caused my cheeks to become redder and redder.

"I need... I need you to make a Cambion with me!" I finally told him, after shaking my head back and forth. There! There! That wasn't so hard!

Almaz however, didn't share the same sentiment. His head tilted to the side as he stared at me with mass confusion. He must've thought I was crazy! "I'm sorry Miss Petta, a what?" Almaz asked me, the air around him losing it's once soft aura.

Fiddling with my hands, I shook my head, and continued with my request. "A Cambion! An offspring of a human and demon! Please Almaz! I need you to mate with me so I can save father's life!" I began to tell him. I could feel the levels of anxiety rising back up in my stomach. I couldn't help it; asking for something like this was nerve wracking!

"H-Huh...? What are you asking..?!"Almaz leaned back and away from me. I couldn't blame him, he was married wasn't he? The moment I realized that, the chances of him actually doing this became lower and lower.

"Please! Just mate with me once Almaz! My father will die if we don't! Please! I'll be in your debt!" I began to insist. It was imperative that he accepted. He had to! He was a Hero right?

"M-Miss Petta what are you asking...?! I-I'm married! I couldn't do something like that with.. a child!" Almaz told me, clearly regarding my appearance. I wasn't a child!

"I'm not a child! I'm pretty darn sure I'm older than you by multiple hundreds of years!" I retorted back. I bet he was only in his double digits! I was way older than that!

"I mean with someone who looks like a child! Please, I understand that your father may die... but.." Almaz began to trail off. This must've been hard for him to; having to commit such a sin as to hurt his wife like this.. I understood, but I couldn't let my father die!

"Please...? Please..." Tears began to well up in my eyes. I don't even care how I looked; I needed him to say yes.

"I... I need some time to think Miss Petta, Excuse me." Almaz told me, quickly scooting his chair back from the table. Like that, he stood up and made his departure

"Wait..! Wait Almaz please..." I began to call out to him. My crying must've attracted attention, because I watched multiple people looking my way. I must've been a wreck. Why couldn't he have just said yes? I asked politely...

"Having trouble?"

I heard a voice call out to me again from behind. Wiping my tear stained cheeks with my sleeve, I turned around, and watched as Pram slowly approached me. That smirk still on her face. What in the world did she want?

"Well... he said he'd think about it..." I softly whispered back. I didn't know what to think, he just stood up and walked away! What if he told everyone...? What if he told father? He'd be so worried and he'd panic so much that that in itself would kill him. The sheer thought of that did nothing but cause more tears to rush out of my eyes. Oh what was I going to do...?

"You know Petta... there is one way you can do this.." Pram told me. Was she serious? Of course she was. So with that, I turned around, and looked up at her with my red eyes.

"What Pram? What can I do...?" I nervously asked.

"You act like a demon! If asking politely doesn't work, you take what you want by force! It's common nature for us demons! If he won't help you by his own volition, then you can simply take it! Take it yourself!" Pram told me, her voice as steady and low as usual.

"T-Take... Take it by force...?" I asked, finally glad that the tears were gone. "You... You want me to just pin him down and..?"

"No no, I don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with! All I'm saying that if push comes to shove..." Pram shrugged, obviously not caring what the outcome of this could be. I had to make this decision myself. I had to do what was right.

"Alright... Alright! I hear you Pram! If he won't help father himself... then I'll make him help! I'll simply hold him down.. and... yea! Thank you Pram. I'll do it. I'll take him by force! Hah!" I shouted before jumping from my seat. I needed a plan. This needed to be done as soon as possible! And like that, I quickly turned my back to Pram, and began heading towards the sleeping quarters.

 **Almaz's P.O.V**

"I'm back Princess." I called out to Sapphire as I shut the door behind us. As expected from the Overlord of Gorgeous, I should say that our living arrangements were... Gorgeous as well! Excuse me for that, but suffice to say, our living arrangements were quite exceptional. Our room was the size of a standard hotel room. Well, besides the furniture and décor of course. The walls were lined with pink and red hearts. Almost as if to elaborate that we were married.

The floor was made up of marvelous marble tiles. It's color was a dull gray, yet shined with the elegance of the sun. The chairs and dressers were made up of oak wood. Almost as if it was freshly made and sent out directly to us! And the chairs... The chairs were oak as well, except they were colored gold! Along with the red cushions, they looked as if they were made for real royalty. Not that I royalty of course. It looks as if this room was tailor made for the Princess!

"Welcome back Almaz!" The soft voice of Sapphire greeted me as I shut the door behind me. What a day! We had just come back from a few hours of item hopping. I think Killia called it an Arcadia? Either way, it looked as if it was a strong piece of equipment! I was excited to help him out any way I could.

"Thank you Princess." I replied, giving her a light hearted smile. Despite the fact that I was extremely tired, I did my best to act my best towards my lover. She deserved nothing but the best. "I'm exhausted. What did you do today?" I asked her, taking off my boots and gloves. I wasn't getting ready for a fight, so I began to take off my gear, not like I'd need it while sleeping.

"Well, we didn't do anything too drastic, Usalia, Seraphina and I went on a picnic to Toto Bunny. I must say Almaz that it's a fine Netherworld! You and I should go there by ourselves one day." Sapphire told me. She was lying on one of the two single beds that Seraphina arranged for us. Originally, they were both against separate walls for reasons unknown. But it didn't take long for us to simply push them side by side. It certainly wasn't a king sized bed, but it worked for our needs. To sleep side by side of course. I watched her looking up at me from under the covers before I answered with;

"Maybe tomorrow Princess! If Killia doesn't mind us going off on our own. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I told her. Feeling my body plop down on my side of the bed, I quickly took of my coat, leaving nothing but my white pants, and blue undershirt on. I really didn't want to spend too much time talking this second. I wanted to sleep, and prepare myself for tomorrow.

"I'm sure he wouldn't! Now hurry up and go to sleep. Oh my goodness I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!" She told me, closing her eyes and giggling to herself. I could see why she was so excited; she got to spend the day relaxing! Whereas I was deadbeat tired. Nonetheless, I quickly jumped under the covers, and turned off my bedside lamp. The sooner I got to sleep, the sooner I could wake up and help Killia with whatever he needed before the Princess and I could have the day off.

"Goodnight Almaz, I'll see you in the morning." Sapphire told me, her emerald eyes practically shining in my direction.

"Goodnight Princess." I told her. After a few seconds passed, I watched as her brilliant eyes shut. She certainly wasn't asleep, but she seemed eager to fall asleep so she could take me to this other Netherworld. I'm glad she didn't have anything to worry about. I however, wasn't so lucky.

After Petta requested that I have sex with her, I immediately left and headed towards my room. I didn't know what to think of it. She said it was for her father, Overlord Zetta, but how would having intercourse with me, an ordinary human help with an issue like that? Couldn't Killia or any of the stronger demons help with her? And she looked so desperate. Maybe I should've told her flat out "No" rather than telling her I'd think about it. There was no way I could do something like that! Maybe I'm thinking too much of it.

"Maybe she'll ask someone else for help tomorrow. And everything will go back to normal. Tomorrow we can go back to waving at each other, and having normal conversations. Yea... It'll be fine." I told myself.

After what seemed like minutes, I could hear Sapphire's slow breathing permeate the air. Huh, maybe she was tired as well, she went right to sleep! Now it was my turn. I turned away from her, and stared up at the plain white ceiling. Yea, tomorrow is another day.

Thump! Thump!

I heard footsteps outside my door. Which wasn't really odd per se. Other demons were probably going back towards their room to sleep as well. So hearing constant shuffling outside wasn't a huge deal. "Relax Almaz, it's just other folks going to sleep as well." I told myself. And like that, I began to close my eyes, and let sleep take over my exhausted body.

Creaaaaak!

My eyes shot wide open as I noticed our door let out a long creaking noise. Along with that, I watched as a steady beam of light began to shine through our room. Our door wasn't opened fully, but it was open enough for me to see that someone on the other side opened it. Out of instinct, I quickly informed the clueless person that we were both inside.

"Hey! Hey we're in here. We're trying to sleep!" I called out. I wasn't irritated, but I sure wasn't jumping for joy at the fact that someone was invading our privacy. After what seemed like a full minute, I watched as the door slowly began to close. Like that, the beam of light that was penetrating the darkness slowly began to fade until it was nonexistent. The door was closed.

"Whew. Thank goodness." I muttered to myself. Thankfully the Princess didn't wake up. But then again she was quite the heavy sleeper. Nothing short of pushing her out of bed could wake her up! Which was a relief because she was right beside me, and I was pretty loud to begin with. And with that, my heart began to calm down ever so much, and my eyes began to shut once more. I needed to sleep! This was no time to stay awake for no reason!

Tap Tap Tap...

My eyes shot wide open once more as I heard the slight shuffle of hard shoes against the hard floor. This was different from someone opening the door, someone was definitely inside this room! Was it a prankster? Someone attempting to draw on our faces as we slept? No way! I must protect the Princess from something so ridiculous!

"W-Who's there?!" I asked aloud in the darkness. I couldn't see anything of course. But that didn't deter the sound of footsteps coming closer... and closer.

"Almaz!"

The familiar sound of a girl's voice rang through the room. It took me less than a second to realize who it was that was talking.

"P-Petta?! What're you doing here?!" I quickly shot up in bed and looked around. Where was she?! Oh man I wished my eyes adjusted faster to the darkness. Why the hell was she in here?!

"A-Almaz.. I'll ask again... will you please help me save father...?" I heard Petta ask me. Her voice was closer, and sure enough, the moment I looked right, I noticed her pure white eyes staring at me in the darkness. So it must've been her that was snooping in here!

"P-Petta get out of here! I'm too tired for this! And the Princess is in here! I can't! Now please leave!" I told her, not sure which thing I should be more upset over. The fact that she snuck into my room, or the fact that she's asking me for something so ludicrous in front of my wife!

"Well.. I guess it can't be helped. I'm sorry Almaz." She told me, After letting out a sigh, I watched in horror as she began to climb the bed! My eyes shot wide open as I watched her heave her small body up, and right directly over mine. What was happening?!

"W-What're you doing!?" I asked, my blood running so cold that I thought I'd freeze to death. Her climbing onto me didn't seem to wake Sapphire up, so that was a relief. But it did nothing to calm my rapidly rising panicking.

"I... I need to do this.. to save Father's life! So if you won't help me Almaz... then I'll force you to help! I'll take you by force! Like what demons do. Please forgive me." Petta told me. Her small slender body easily straddling my body. No way this was happening. This was all just a dream! So I just needed to close my eyes and wake up.

"I'll just go to sleep... and when I wake up you'll be gone! This isn't really happening..." I repeated under my breath. Despite the fact that I thought this was a dream, Petta's scent certainly was real. Something like strawberries. No, this was another mind trick! Wake up Almaz damnit!

"No no.. this isn't a dream Almaz. Please just bear with me, and we can give birth to a Cambion!" I heard Petta whisper. Her shining white eyes boring down into mine. On second thought, maybe this was a dream! Her small body was moving like a normal demon's. This.. this was really happening!

"N-No! We can't do this! My wife is in here! We can't do this!" I quickly began to protest. I could feel my heart begin to sink at the thought of the Princess waking up to this. If she did, she'll never forgive me!

"I'm sorry Almaz, but I need to do this! We'll do it once, and then you'll never have to do it again!" Petta told me, her face inching closer to mine. Oh no.. Oh no!

"W-Why me though?! I'm just an ordinary Hero! A human! You could get Killia or someone else to do this!" I told her. I needed to get her out of here! No words could describe how bad this was!

"Because I know you Almaz... and it has to be with a pureblood human! That's how a Cambion is made. Now come on, and be gentle with me." Petta told me. And like that, I could feel her face touching mine, sending sparks of shock through my body. No way..! We couldn't do this!

"Petta stop... I can't do this... not with a child.." I told her, unknowingly insulting her once more. I wasn't wrong though; she did look extremely close to what a kid looked like. No matter how many years older than me she was.

"I'm not a child! And I'll prove it to you right now!" Petta quickly retorted, and like that, she quickly grabbed my cheeks with her small hands, and licked her lips. It took me a millisecond to realize what she was about to do. Before I could protest to that, she darted downwards, and enraptured my lips within hers!

"Mmmmm!" I quickly gasped aloud. No no no no no! She was really serious about this! Not wasting any time at all, I quickly reached up towards her small shoulders, and pushed her away from my face. "Wait! We can't do this damnit!" I told her, my face flushed with a nice shade of red. Even through the darkness, I could still see Petta's upset face. Thank the gods she was still dressed in her normal

elegant ensemble.

"We can and we are! Don't make me wake up Sapphire, Almaz!" Petta told me, her face scrunched into one of annoyance.

"No... No she's right here! Please don't wake her up!" I begged her. In this situation, something like this getting out would be a death sentence for me! Especially if Overlord Zetta found out about this. I'd be a dead man walking!

Petta looked over at the sleeping form of Sapphire, before looking back down at me with an eerie smile. "So... I guess you'd better inseminate me so that I don't huh...?" She asked me. She knew what she was doing; she had me the moment she got in here. There was no escape from this.

"Petta.. we really can't... creating such a thing would.." I began to protest again. There was no real reason to sure, but I couldn't lose this battle so easily! Heroes should go down fighting!

"It'll save my father.. and I'll always thank you for that." Petta whispered, her voice as soft as ever. I bit my lip and nodded slightly. Just once right? Then after that we could go back to our normal lives...

"Fine.. If it'll save your family... then I guess we could do something I guess..." I responded. She didn't even wait for me to finish my sentence, because the moment I said fine, I could feel her wet lips instantly clamp around my collarbone, instantly causing me to cry out in shock.

"Ack! T-This isn't going to-"

"Shh! Be quiet." Petta shot back, instantly shutting down whatever rebuttal I had. I could hear the sounds of licking as I felt her small tongue make circles around my collarbone. My body instantly began to tense up as she did everything from kissing, to licking, to slightly biting down on my skin.

"Hah.. Stop it..." I let out a sigh. Was she trying to get me into this? It wasn't happening!

"Stop complaining..." Petta whispered. And that was that. I said not a word as she continued her assault against my neck. What was she doing? It was as if she were claiming my skin as if it were her own. I bit my bottom lip as I shivered. This was surreal. Was this truly the only way? I needed to suggest something else!

"I can't..." I responded. Finally done with toying with my neck, I watched as she rose back up, and turned her back towards me. I immediately began to realize that this wasn't even the main event. Not by a long shot. Watching as she turned her small ass towards me, I felt her hands immediately begin to fiddle with my pants.

"C'mon Almaz, unbuckle your pants. We need to hurry up and conceive!" Petta told me. Almost tearing off the material that kept me covered up. Was this really alright with her?

"Petta please... maybe we should wait and think about this! Maybe start slow.. and not in the same place my wife is sleeping!" I brought up that valuable point. I couldn't stress it enough, my goddamn wife was sleeping beside me!

"No! The sooner I can get pregnant, the sooner I'll be able to save my family! Now stop talking and just let me please you already!" Petta shot back. Like that, I felt her hands quickly unbutton my pants, and slide the two flaps away.

"I think I've made a mistake! I can't have sex with a demon! That'll completely obliterate my pure Hero title!" I whispered back. After that statement, I did my best to reach up, and grab her by her side. I definitely had to watch where I was grabbing; her small, red leather covered butt was too close for comfort. I began to push forward, only to realize that all it did was rock her body ever so slightly. I had no strength remaining. Which was the sole reason that I wanted to go to sleep early.

"Are you... trying to push me off of you? Oh dear, we definitely can't have that. I'm sorry Almaz." Petta apologized to me again. And before I could say anything else, I watched as her small ass instantly dropped itself onto my face, instantly cutting off whatever come back I was about to say.

"...?!" I exhaled as the lewd scent of Petta quickly invaded my senses. She... She was sitting on my face like I was some kind of chair?! Why?!

"Hehe, now you can't talk! It'll be ok Almaz, I'll be as gentle as a lamb." Petta giggled, obviously disregarding my unsettled attitude. I closed my eyes and desperately tried to push her off my face. She wouldn't budge for the world however. As was expected of the most Badass Daughter, there was no way I'd be able to move her with my feeble strength. So in her ears, the only thing she heard and felt were my feeble grunts, and the slight touch of my hands desperately trying to push her off.

"Hah... don't.." I sighed out loud. That in no way stopped her of course. Instead, I felt her small soft hands push down my boxers, instantly exposing my soft penis to the air around us. I was so embarrassed, that I went from trying to push her off, to trying to hide myself from her peering eyes. She didn't like that too much however.

"Wow... Hey stop that!" Petta whispered back. She started slapping my hands away from myself whenever I blocked the view of myself from her. After a few seconds of her slapping me away, she finally exhaled a long sigh before grabbing both of my hands and holding them to the bed below. And just like that, my resistance was stopped.

"Petta..." I did my best to call out to her. There was still time to stop this! There was still time to forget this ever happened...

"Wow... it's so small..." I heard Petta say underneath her breath. It was obvious she was referring to my groin. "Are human's penises usually this small? Oh man..." I heard Petta say. In the next second, I could feel her soft, light breathing as she lowered her face to it. What was she doing? Inspecting it? I'm not a test subject!

"..." I stayed silent. It wasn't as if I had a choice after all; her soft skin was pressing down on my face all the while.

"So... What happens if I do this?" I heard Petta ask. And before I could think, I instantly felt a rough, wet tongue lick the tip of my shaft, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"No... Don't lick it..." I did my best to say underneath her skin. All the while sighing slightly from what just happened. The slimy sensation of her running her tongue against my groin instantly sent another shiver up my back, causing my member to grow just a little.

"Eh? It got bigger! So.. I'll guess I'll lick it like a lollipop!" Petta said. And like that, she began to run her tongue back and forth, up and down the tip of my shaft causing me to gasp and sigh in slight pleasure. Again, I wanted to block myself from her attack by covering myself. But it was quickly proven futile; she still had my hands within hers. So the only thing I could do, was shiver and shake underneath her small weight.

It didn't help that a particularly lewd scent began to make its way into my nostrils. It didn't even take me a second to realize that it was coming from Petta, or more specifically, her genitals. Was she getting off on this? The thought of her getting excited from this immoral act cause my blood to run cold.

"Wow... it's so big!" Petta whispered, now looking at my glistening erection. Thanks to her constant licking, it was now sticking straight up in her face. Filled with erratic feelings, I held my breath as Petta continued to talk. "It's huge!" She said, moving her head left and right around it, almost as if inspecting it for flaws. "And it's twitching! The human anatomy is so weird..." Petta whispered, before finally letting go of my hands.

With my hands finally free, I quickly placed them underneath her dress, and made some space between her ass, and my face, granting me slight reprieve. "Petta no... I changed my mind! I don't want to do this! I can't cheat on my wife! Don't do this!" I pleaded with her as she turned around to face me once again. There wasn't much else I could do. I couldn't push her off; she was too strong.

"It's too late Almaz! We've already gone this far! Come on, I won't hurt you. You'll be doing me a huge favor! No stop complaining, and impregnate me already!" Petta said, an indomitable frown now pointed down at me. Before I could react, I could hear the sounds of cloth ripping as Petta began to reach underneath her dress. I watched in horror as she tore a hole in her leggings. Specifically, a hole that was covering her pussy.

"W-What're you doing?!" I asked, my entire body shaking in fear. No way... No way! I can't mate with a child! Especially not a demon child! "We seriously can't do this! It'll hurt you way too much! My wife will wake up! Don't do this!" I began frantically speaking. Against my better judgment, I quickly shot my hands forward, and attempted to get them underneath her legs.

Hah, what was I expecting? For that to work? Oh no way. Because Petta immediately leaned down towards my face, and gave me one of the most angriest looks she could muster yet again. "Almaz! Stop touching me with your hands! Or else... Or else I'll blast you with my eye beams!" She told me, her white eyes glowing for clarity. Immediately realizing that she could instantly kill me like this, I closed my eyes, and let out a sniffle. How did it come to this? Would this have happened if I locked my door?

"No.. No Almaz please don't cry! I'm sorry for threatening you! It'll be over in the blink of in eye. Please calm down." Petta reassured me by placing both of her hands on my cheeks. and kissing my forehead. How? How could I calm down in a situation like this? No ordinary person would ever calm down. I know I'm supposedly helping her dad, but did it really have to come to this?

"I don't... I don't..." I managed to whimper out. There was nothing left I could do. Between the occasional sighs coming from Sapphire, and Petta's assault, I could quickly feel despair lurking up my body. Leaving a quick kiss on my forehead, I watched through tear stained eyes as Petta straightened herself over my forced erection. Like that, she spread her dress wide apart as she raised her childlike bare pussy over it.

"Look! You should be lucky Almaz! This'll be my first time. With a human too! You should be honored to mate with a Badass Daughter like myself!" Petta whispered, sending even more guilty thoughts through my mind.

"First time?! I was going to take this kid's virginity away from her?" These and many more did nothing to alleviate my rising anxiety. In fact, it only caused even more tears to stain my cheeks, and the pillow beneath me as I felt her lower her tiny waist towards my penis. The moment I felt the heat radiating from her, I let out a sigh. Not from pain, but rather from forced pleasure. She was extremely hot, and wet to boot. If she forced me inside of her, what would it feel like? Would I ejaculate in an instant? I had no idea.

"Stop... You shouldn't..." I resisted in vain. Why was I still resisting? It was either this, or Sapphire finding out about this by waking up! What a horrible choice to make in the heat of the moment.

"Shhh. Stop talking please." Petta said, shutting me up for the final time. And with that, I watched in terror as she slowly, slowly lowered herself onto me. I clenched my sheets as my penis was slowly swallowed up in her vagina. It felt like she was forcing it into something that was way to small for it to fit. I sighed in slight bliss as her hot pussy completely wrapped my penis up in its heat. It didn't help that she was staring at my face the whole time. Almost as if she was studying my face too! How horrid...

"Aaauuu..." I let out a slight exhale as our waists began to touch each other. There was no going back; this horrible taboo sent yet another shiver down my spine. Petta however, seemed unfazed.

"Hnnn! Ahh... This... I thought it'd hurt a lot more..." Petta said, her teeth closing down around her pinky finger. "Your face... Almaz what's wrong? How is it? Look at your face. It's hot in me isn't it?" Petta asked, her face was flush with a deep red that I didn't expect. She seemed unmoved from this atrocious act. She wasn't wrong though; her insides were so warm and tight, it felt like I could melt away inside of her. It was as if my dick was inside an oven... As her warmth invaded my body, I felt an unnerving sense of calm wrack my body.

"So... So hot..." I bit my lip as I answered. If I succumbed to pleasure, if I let my guard down and told her how this felt, she'd taunt me even more. So I kept my answer blunt and to the point.

"Hmhm... Your expression says it all." She chuckled before rising back up again. Her soft flesh was sticking to my penis, almost as if it didn't want to let go. I let out another sigh as she began to move. The intense heat that was covering it filled my body with pleasure, causing me to sigh out loud again. "I'm not even moving Almaz! Does my small pussy feel that good? That satisfying? This'll be a snap!" Petta told me, her eyes practically glowing with excitement. Like that, she slowly rose all the way back up so that the tip of my penis was still inside, before immediately slamming down back on me, causing me to moan out loud out of my own volition.

"Fwaa!" I sighed. With her body squeezing me so softly, it felt like I'd melt away right then and there. Wet and lewd sounds began to shatter the quiet air around me as I felt Petta's hands grab the sides of my stomach for support.

"Just a little pleasure, and you're so docile! Hehe.. I could burn away your penis with my overwhelming heat don't you know?" I heard her say. In that instant, I realized that I myself was committing a huge taboo. Or rather TWO huge taboos.

"Wait... wait don't burn it..." I opened my eyes and immediately tried to grab her wrists. That didn't do any good. All that did, was give her a wicked smile. And the moment I grabbed her wrists, I could feel her insides quickly rising in temperature. A comforting heat assaulting my senses. I felt my eyes roll nearly back into my head as the overwhelming heat caused my breath to catch in my throat. With a pained look on my face, I let out a sigh. Any hotter, and she could really burn it! "Hah... Don't..."

"Or! Or Almaz.. I could break it... I could crush it with my small insides you know...?" Petta told me. Even through our prohibited act of sex, I noticed that her breathing was becoming slightly ragged. Was she enjoying this? And was it just me me? Or were her eyes glowing even brighter...? "Like this?"

"Auuu!" I immediately let out a moan as the heat began to subside, but the pressure increased. I could feel Petta squeezing her hips together, almost crushing my penis inside of her excruciating tightness. It was like my poor penis was caught in a vise of flesh. A vise that entirely controlled by this merciless girl.

"No... Petta don't crush it!" I sighed, now begging for her to loosen it, rather than letting me go completely. What was wrong with me? How did I become the victim of this little girl's assault?

"Hehe... I'm a powerful demon.. I can toy with you violently.. or lovingly! But which would you prefer...?" She asked me, her mouth agape in absolute curiosity. She was studying me. I was her prey, and she was studying what my reactions were as the result of her actions. I immediately let go of her wrists and pushed up at her stomach as her flesh immediately began to squeeze and release my penis inside of her. I almost let out an even louder moan from the sensations!

"Nuh uh, hands off!" I heard Petta say. Like that, she instantly shot forward, and placed both of her hands on my mouth. Cutting off whatever words that I had left. My sounds were muffled underneath her small hands. Which did nothing to help me alleviate this violent assault.

I shook my head back and forth. I didn't want this either! Her constant squeezing would send me over the edge and drain me of my sanity quickly! "Oh? You don't want me to squeeze you? Would you rather me burn it? Or crush it like earlier?" She asked, her head tilted waiting for an answer from me.

"Ahhh..." I let out another moan as her question sent me over the edge. Like that, I raised my body up towards her as I shot out a white flag of surrender deep inside her small body. All semblance of reason evaporated from my body as my penis pulsed once...twice... four times inside this warm tightness. Finally done with my orgasm. I felt my body go limp, and my penis so slightly limp. And with that, what little strength I did have remaining, was now completely gone. Now, I was one hundred percent at her mercy.

"H-Huh? You ejaculated? Inside? Hehe! I'm sure to get pregnant now Almaz! We can make a Cambion now..." Petta giggled, rubbing her belly above my face. There goes my last sense of being a Hero. Or an honorable man. I came inside... I possibly impregnated this small demon... There's no way I could go back.

"But! We need to make sure! We need to make sure I'm inseminated... So one more time!" She told me. And before I could answer, she quickly covered my mouth again, and began shaking her waist back and forth!

"Mmmmm! Mmm!" I tried to scream. My penis was extremely sensitive after that last orgasm. Her slimy walls, now covered in my semen began rubbing harshly against my nearly red dick. Causing my body to shake in confusion and pain, rather than pleasure. I started to shake my head back and forth as wet sounds of her waist slapping against mine began to fill the room. If Sapphire was a normal sleeper, she'd certainly wake up from something like this.

"Almaz cum! Please cum! Hurry!" Petta practically begged me now. At first, she was reluctant to do this. But the moment she took me inside, her demeanor changed. Almost as if a hidden switch was flipped inside of her. Brought again to my knees from her sudden assault, I bit my lip as another flag shot from my dick.

Pulse after pulse yet again left my body as more of my fluids quickly filled Petta's vagina. Despite feeling it, for some reason my body didn't recognize the reason for the exact trigger that sent me over the edge. What was going on?

"Hehe... another orgasm! But third time's the charm Almaz. Once more JUST for good measures!" I heard Petta say. And with no regard for my opinion, she immediately began squeezing my penis inside of her slick insides, causing me to cry out in more pain, than pleasure that was wracking my body. It was like my body was having a sugar rush; I was nearly flopping around like a fish as Petta's erotic movements caused me to try and escape this pleasurable Hell.

This time it took even less time for my penis to get hard again, and shoot another load inside of her torturous pussy. Again, I was forced to ejaculate before I even knew what happened. It took a few seconds later for the pleasure to register inside my head, causing even more tears to escape from my eyes. My breathing quickly dissolved into ragged bursts.

"Wow... do all humans cum this fast Almaz? Or is the fact that you're making a baby with me exciting you? What about your wife? What if she woke up? Oh! Or maybe it's the fact you're mating with Zetta's daughter! Come on, be honest with me please." Petta asked, quickly beginning her erratic hip movements again. She didn't even have a reason for going a fourth time, she just started her vicious assault yet again as my body began bouncing up and down underneath her. It was like I was having a seizure underneath her small body. My vision of her started to go hazy as her small pussy continued its attack on my groin. Any more of this, and my mind could break! How would the Princess react to that?!

"Petta... Petta... sto...p..." I quietly begged her. My arms now devoid of any strength, lie limp against my body. Looking up at Petta, her face was completely insane. A soft giggle was escaping her cherry red lips as her body moved up and down. Her eyes were now completely neon like. It was like she was getting a huge power boost every time I came inside her.

"Cum...! Cum...! I'm saving father! Almaz give me all of your semen! Inseminate me please! I need to get pregnant!" Petta begged me, her eyes not leaving my face. She was clearly getting off on my descent into madness. This was too much.

"Hah... I'll... I'll go crazy..." I mumbled underneath her hands. I didn't even care at that point if my wife woke up. I needed help. She was going to drain all the semen I had! I needed someone! "H-Help..."

"Shhh! Your wife will wake up!" Petta told me. And like that, I was brought to yet another height as more semen left my body and entered her vagina. It took even longer for my mind to register that I had orgasmed.

"Hehe..." Petta mumbled, not even stopping while I cum inside. It felt like my brain was overheating from the pleasure, all the while this child demon just keeps watching me.

Overpowered by the constant stream of pleasure, my thoughts began to slip away from me. It felt like a circuit inside of me was about to trip. It felt like my life itself was being sucked out of me against my will.

"Wake up! Wake up Almaz! We're not done yet! Not done!" Petta told me, her face now covered with sweat and her own drool. She's lost it... She was completely drowning in her own lust. No amount of reasoning could stop her. She was so hellbent on raping me, that it seemed like she had lost sight of her mission. Feeling like I could take a long nap, I began to shut my eyes. There's was no way I could stop this... So surrendering to my body's will, I let out a final sigh, before falling into a deep slumber.

…

…

…

"...maz...!

"Almaz!"

"Almaz wake up!"

"Huh?!" I immediately opened my eyes as a loud voice rang through my ears. Acting out of instinct, I immediately shot upwards in my bed as Sapphire's face filled my view. Huh? What the hell happened?

"Finally! Almaz you're awake! What in the hell happened?" It took me a second to realize that Sapphire was sitting in front of me. Upon shaking my head to get my senses back, I realized that she had a look of extreme worriedness on her face. Dear god what happened?

"H-Huh? What're you talking about Princess?" I nervously asked her. It didn't take me long to remember what happened last night. That violent assault... Petta snuck in and...

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You wouldn't wake up! I tried for ten minutes straight! I was ready to go out and get help! And why're you naked?! And why does it smell like sex in here?!" Sapphire began to bombard me with questions, the last two sending shivers of fear down my spine.

"I... I wanted to try something sexy Princess! We are on vacation after all... But I got really sleepy and just passed out! And heh... I guess I had a dream of us and..." I immediately began to make up a scenario. There was absolutely no way on God's green Earth that I could tell her what happened. Besides, maybe the Princess would like the idea of me trying something like this!

"Huh..?" I watched princess tilt her head. Did it work? He hoped it did. What was she gonna suggest? That he wandered off sleep walking and did something lewd? No way! "Aw Almaz! You should've told me! Gosh! We could do something like that any time! I just wish you would've told me so that I wouldn't be so panicked! Geez you jerk!"

Sapphire told me, breathing out a sigh of relief. But that wasn't the end, I watched as she playfully punched my shoulder, sending a slight jolt of pain up my arm.

"Ow! Heh.. sorry Princess... just thought I'd try something sexy. I'll tell you the next time I think of something!" I told her, relieved as all hell that my little lie was believed. Whew! Crisis adverted.

"Maybe we can try some things on our picnic ya know...?" Sapphire suggested, her arms wrapping around my left arm. She brought my body close to her, and I immediately gasped as I felt her bury my arms in her breasts. Oh goodness... Today? Oh man, he didn't want to think about sex for a long time!

"Oh! I'll go ahead and get ready dear. I'll be right back!" Sapphire told me. And quickly hopping into some overnight clothes, I watched as she prepared for a quick shower, and quickly left our room.

"Oh man... What happened?!" I leaned back onto my pillow and covered my face. Did... Did last night even happen?! Maybe it was an insanely bad dream! The thought of something like that sent shivers down my spine. Yea... maybe she didn't even sneak in last night! She didn't even talk to me! I just imagined everything!

"Heh... The Princess is my one and only love. I better go get ready too." I told myself as I followed the princess's plan, and threw on some clothes.

And the rest of the day went on normally. After talking to Killia about our plans, he happily let us go on a picnic of course. Well his, and Usalia's permission of course. It WAS her Netherworld after all. So it was only polite that I asked for permission.

After I told Sapphire, her face lit up with such happiness that words couldn't describe it. Watching her head off into the kitchen of this pocket Netherworld, I let out a soft laugh as I began walking by the gorgeous fountain. With the sound of water splashing loudly next to me, I didn't hear any footsteps approaching me. So when I felt a small hand on my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my skin. Turning around on my heel, I looked down at my surprise attacker, and immediately recognized the small form of Petta. She was just standing there, looking up at me with a giant smile. She seemed like she was in a good mood!

"Morning Almaz! How are you?" She asked me, her voice as chipper and light as per the norm.

"Ah! Good morning Petta!" I responded back to her. Feeling a slight nauseating feeling build up in my brain, I felt my blood run cold as I gave her my greeting. "Relax Almaz... Relax! It was just a dream... Something like that would never happen here. No one is that desperate or crazy!" I mentally scolded myself. After a large exhale I opened my eyes and gave her an answer. "I'm really good! The Princess and I are going on a picnic! It should be fun." I told her, a smile taking over my face.

"I bet Almaz! I also have good news for you too!" Petta told me, her smile not leaving her face. What was her news? What happened with her?

"Oh? What happened? What'd you do?" I asked, unsure of what she was referring to.

"Almaz, I'm pregnant!" Petta told me, a blush on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disgaea**_

 __ **An Overlord's Prophecy**

 _Chapter 2_

 **Almaz's P.O.V**

No sooner than the words left her mouth, did the air from my body. Upon hearing those dreaded words did it feel like a giant's fist colliding with my chest. In that instant, I felt my knees buckle as I placed my hands on my chest. No way.. No way... So fast?!

"Wh...What did... What did you say..?!" I began to ask. It was not an understatement to say that my blood ran so cold, that I thought I'd freeze right there. The sheer amount of panic began to overwhelm whatever feelings I had. My stomach AND my heart felt like they were doing flip flops up the ying yang. Wasn't this wayyy too soon to find out if she was or not?!

"Our mating ritual worked! I'm going to give birth to a Cambion! Thanks to you Almaz!" Petta told me, her smile not leaving her face for a single second. That still didn't answer one of my other questions!

"But... But don't... Don't females usually find out about this stuff weeks ahead of time?! This.. This happened last night! There's no way you can possibly know that this early!" I retorted, hoping that maybe by all odds, that she was playing some cruel joke on me. Demons usually weren't that bad though!

"You're talking to the most Badass Daughter! I can do anything far beyond the capacity of a normal human female!" Petta told me. And like that, she quickly walked forward and wrapped her tiny arms around me. All the while I had to refrain from letting her know that I was hyperventilating like mad.

"Ha...Hah... I'm... I'm glad I could help Petta..!" I did my best to whisper back. "Even though... Even though I changed my mind multiple times..." I muttered underneath my breath. And just like that, I felt every small detail flash back into my mind. Her violent body movements, her threatening me... Me saying stop over and over...

"Oh please! I saw that look in your eyes. Almaz you couldn't fool me! Especially when you kept putting your hands on me.. Did it excite you?" Petta asked, looking up at me with her arms still cutting my movements off.

"N-No! Maybe telling me was a mistake... Good luck with your kid Petta!" I quickly told her, wanting to get away from her presence, and hopefully make her fade out of my life. I didn't need this; I did NOT need this damnit!

"Uh uh! You can't leave yet!" I heard her say as I tried to relief myself from her grasp. But as expected of Zetta's daughter; her grip was as powerful as she was. So the only thing I could accomplish was twisting back and forth like a worm.

"What do you mean? Let me go! I helped you already! You don't need me anymore! Leave me alone!" I immediately retorted, resisting the urge to give in to my guilty feelings and letting tears escape my eyes. I was so humiliated that I didn't wanna even discuss anything related to her at all!

"I do need you Almaz! I need you to help me be comfortable and get ready for our child's birth! I can't do it alone!" Petta told me, small grunts and growls escaping her lips from holding me still. "I need you to make sure all my needs are fulfilled! You can't expect me to do this all on my own you know!"

"No I don't know! Leave me alone!" I told her, doing my best to keep my voice down so that I wouldn't garner attention from the other demons. After a couple of seconds of squirming around in this girl's arms, I finally admit defeat before stopping my struggling movements, and listening to her words.

"You know... if you don't want to make me comfortable Almaz... I could always tell Father that I'm pregnant! Yea... He'll help me instead! I can tell him that you helped me! You ravaged my poor body and shot sooo much of your fluids inside that I could possibly give birth to twins! Triplets! Imagine that Almaz... Overlord Zetta knowing that YOU defiled his daughter.. Won't he be so happy with that?" I heard Petta whisper. That alone was enough for tears to begin forming in my eyes. What kind of Hero was I? More importantly... No one could find out about this... If Zetta found out that I got her pregnant... He'd absolutely destroy me! Even worse... if the Princess found out...

"No Petta... don't do that... please..." I told her, wiping my eyes quickly so that she wouldn't see my moment of weakness. This was such a nightmare; I was at the mercy of this horrifying girl that I didn't know what to think. Therefore, I simply wiped my eyes, and waited for her to finish her dreadful speech.

"No Almaz! Please don't cry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Petta told me, squeezing my body even tighter with her small arms. What in the hell did she expect to happen? She was blackmailing me! "I'm sorry... But you WILL be helping me! I hate to revert back to the basic attitudes of demons, but whether you like it or not Almaz, you're helping me! Now come on!" She said, quickly grabbing my hand and yanking me away from the fountain. Huh? What did she mean?

"W-What?! Where are we going?!" I frantically asked, my sight of the Princess shrinking ever so much as Petta dragged me away from view of the main plaza. What could she possibly need from me right this second? She had what she wanted!

"Back to my room! We have things to discuss! Don't be shy Almaz, it'll only take about an hour or two. Maybe." Petta told me. Both of her hands had a solid grip on mine as she practically forced me back into the hall from whence I emerged.

"No! No Petta seriously! The Princess and I had plans today! It can wait! Stop it!" I pleaded with her as she dragged me back farther, and farther away from everyone else. My pleading fell on deaf ears as she quickly opened what seemed like a door behind us, and pulled me inside. Like that, she quickly darted in front of me, and locked the door. Effectively blocking a quick escape in the case I needed it.

"Well she can wait Almaz! My needs come first! Or I could have Sapphire help me! Ya know, after telling her why I need help right...?" Petta warned me, practically shutting down whatever refusal I had. With a quick look around, her room looked exactly like mine. Did Seraphina design all the rooms to look the same? She even had two beds that the Princess and I had. Only they were pushed together. It was understandable though; she was no longer rich as she let on. Which was no problem.

"You win.. Don't tell Sapphire... please..." I quietly begged her once more. The thought of her telling the Princess of my immoral act sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to puke from the amount of stress I was feeling. I thought demons were better than this...?

"Hehe, I won't tell her Almaz! Now come here." Petta told me, leading my over to a familiar looking small bed. Oh no... No she couldn't possibly want... She was kidding! "I just want to conduct a quick experiment! I just require the use of your body again! Then you can go." Petta told me. And before I could say anything, I felt her hands around mine once again as she guided me over to her sleeping area. And with a simple push from her small hands, She quickly toppled my body back onto her soft bed.

"Ack!" I cried aloud as her covers rushed up to meet the back of my head. With that, my panic meter began to rise again. You'd have to be a moron not to realize what was going to happen. The moment I got my breath back, I felt Petta's small body quickly jump on top of my, once again causing the wind to rush out of my body like water fleeing from an ice cube.

"Hehe! I caught you again Almaz! This time, I wanna try some new techniques! Who knows? Maybe you'll like these a lot more!" Petta told me. I opened my eyes to the sight of her licking her lips once again. There it was; that certain hungry aura radiating off of her. And like last time, her eyes were glowing a brilliant white again.

"No! Not again! You don't need to do this again!" I quickly refuted. Why did she feel the need to violate me again?! She already achieved her goal! Nothing good could come from this!

"But Almaz I do! I very much do! I couldn't even sleep last night! Ever since I left you last alone last night, I've felt this sort of itching coming from where we were connected! No amount of touching would get rid of it. I tried so hard. But in the end, I only accomplished in making my body feel so hot, that I felt like I'd die! And then.. And then I started thinking about you.." Petta told me. Quickly going from her hovering position, to placing her tiny butt onto my waist. The moment she sat down on me however, I instantaneously felt an overwhelming moisture begin to seep into my pants. It took me all of two seconds to realize what it was. Unfortunately I couldn't exactly see WHAT it was. My waist was covered up by her black and white dress.

"I remember a switch inside... At first I was completely afraid of what would happen, but as soon as we started having sex those feelings quickly vanished. Then... Then I realized that with every single orgasm Almaz, I felt a tiny bit of energy flowing into me! Which only led me to one conclusion." Petta informed me, her hands grabbing onto my stomach once more. Which I thank the lord I was still wearing my shirt. I certainly didn't want her putrid hands making contact with my skin.

"And what... What conclusion was that?" I asked her, my eyes completely shut so that I didn't have to look up at her.

"With every orgasm from you Almaz, I get stronger! And more importantly, my child gets stronger too! So! I'm going to drain you of semen again! It'll be fun right?" Petta asked, leaning down once again. I flinched when I felt her slender fingers caressing my face. No way... No way! I was going to go through this torture again?!

"No way.. We can't do this!" I immediately cried out. Cheating on my wife was already devastating and unforgivable enough. Doing it TWICE? Our god would never forgive me. The Princess would never forgive me. This was a nightmare. With my new reinvigorated strength, I quickly darted my hands underneath her dress in an attempt to push her off this time. What I found however, was something that caused me to completely shiver all over. A warm liquid began to soak the palm of my gloves. It didn't take too long to figure out what it was. With a disgusted feeling running through my veins, I quickly retracted my hands as a lewd smell began to permeate off my palms.

"But Almaz! It's for us! It's for our child! You understand right?" Petta asked, quickly taking my wrists into her hands.

"There is no us! It's only you! I shouldn't have anything to do with this! Let me go!" I told her. I quickly began to flail my hands around in an attempt to break free from her grasp. All this did was upset her however. Because with a squeeze of her hands, I instantly felt a sharp pain shoot through my body, causing me to flinch and squeeze my eyes shut.

"It's both of us! It's YOUR semen that inseminated me! Now shut up and stop being selfish! In fact, no. No you can go ahead and go right now." Petta cleared her throat and loosened her grip on my wrists so slightly. No way, Was she serious?

"What? I can go? Really? Right now? I can really go?" I opened my eyes and looked up at her. For some reason. She shut her eyes and nodded.

"Yes! You can go right now! And then I can follow right behind you and tell both Sapphire and my father who impregnated me yesterday! Oh man! Imagine the looks on their faces!" She told me, giggling in her delight. I didn't need that reminder. All it did was cause me to shut my eyes and begin to sniffle.

"No.. No I don't want that..." I instantly responded. It wouldn't even matter if I escaped. She could simply tell everyone about this, and I'd die. I would die right there. And the Princess... She'd be so severely pissed off... I couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh.

"Good! Now, what are you gonna do?" Petta asked, a small giggle escaping her evil lips.

"Hah.. I'm going to.." I trailed off. I felt so humiliated. This was like the victor showing off the loser and driving it home that he lost. Of course we weren't in battle, but there was no way I could sputter it out.

"Hehe.. you're going to what..?" She said, taking my hands into hers and removing the gauntlets that covered me from damage.

"Don't make me say it.." I sputtered out, gritting my teeth as I felt my hands now exposed to the air around us. There was absolutely no way out of this. So if she was going to rape me again, I might as well not make her angrier than she was.

"That's ok! Cause there's really no way around it!" Petta said, taking my other hand into hers. It took her no time at all to remove that gauntlet as well as throw it down on the floor beside us. The sound of metal clacking on the marble floor filled the silent air. Petta quickly stood up, red leggings still on her and all, and placed her hands on her dress.

"Look! Look at what you made me go through! All last night, and this morning! Look!" Petta said, and wasting no time at all, she quickly lifted her dress up, exposing her genitals out into the air. So naturally the moment she told me to look, I clenched my eyes shut, expecting something to come out and scare me.

"Open your eyes already!" I heard Petta yell out. Instantly forgetting that my plan was to NOT piss her off, I slightly opened one of my eyes, and looked up at her. To my horror, I realized that same hole in her leggings from last not was still there. Multiple stains from her liquids, and some of mine, completely made the majority of her leggings darker from the substances digging themselves into her cloth. The sight of her small vagina in this lighting caused me to shiver ever so much. The recent feeling of it surged through my mind. What did she have in mind this time...?

"Alright, enough showing off. Let's go ahead and borrow some of your energy. I'm really thankful for this you know!" Petta told me. With a swift movement, she dropped back down onto my waist, and began fiddling with my zipper. Come on, I couldn't just lie here and take it like I'm some kind of weakling! So I began to brainstorm of a different way for this to go down. It didn't take long.

"Wait! Petta, instead of this... I could always gather up some of my semen and then give it to you! That way you could get my power that way! No need for this merciless taboo..." I told her. I wasn't exactly fond of that idea either. But it was loads better than engaging in more intercourse.

"Hmhm, I appreciate the sentiment Almaz, but that simply won't work! Now, I'm putting it in." She gave me a light hearted smile. Completely shutting down my innovative idea, she quietly grabbed the base of my shaft, and began to guide back into her pulsing flesh.

"Ha... Again..." I quietly sighed as Petta quickly shoved me back inside to the hilt. With her familiar tight flesh squeezing me, I unintentionally let out a small sound. She of course noticed it.

"Heh, just like last night. I haven't even started moving either!" Petta said. She didn't even have to. Unlike last time, her intoxicating flesh quickly brought me into a forbidden world of pleasure. Why was this happening?

"This... This is..." I began to say. I couldn't even form coherent sentences this time. Her tight flesh began to slowly wiggle, almost as if caressing my penis with its own will. I could also feel traces of her honey began to flow out, quickly covering my exposed skin with her retched juices. Even though it was incredibly tight, I could feel her slimy walls almost conforming it's shape to match my penis. This was something no human could replicate.

"Look at you! Becoming so slack from my assault.. I haven't even began!" Petta told me. With a flex of her stomach, I immediately cried aloud as I felt numerous bumps, and crevices rub hard against my penis, causing a spike of pleasure to wreak havoc through my body.

"I'm imitating a different demon. It feels good doesn't it? I'm rubbing and pulling on your penis like a stomach. Don't you love it?" She asked, her hips moving ever so slowly back and forth. Every single movement of hers caused me to sigh and twist my head. This was a completely different sensation than yesterday.

"Urk... I don't...!" I tried to refute. I didn't want to lose all semblance of humanity. I wasn't going to give in to temptation! The horrifying feeling of having sex with this child was one of the only things keeping me from being honest.

"Oh? What If I do this?" I heard Petta say. After that last word, I immediately went wide eyed as she squeezed me once more. More specifically, she squeezed me around the tip, the middle of my shaft, and the root, instantly causing my body to shiver in confusion. Her sudden assault on the pressure points of my penis instantly caused my waist to bounce up deeper inside.

"What about this? You can't take it can you?" She asked, placing her hands on my chest for support. What way could she have learned to do this? This was too much!

"Wait... Petta no..." I instantly cried out. I bit my lip to keep another sigh from escaping my lips. This couldn't feel good. It simply couldn't!

"Oh but wait Almaz, there's even more..." I heard her say. I wasn't paying attention, so when I felt something hard brush right underneath the neck of my tip, I cried out in sudden pleasure.

"Ahhh! Wha.. What...?" I screamed as Petta squeezed her hips together. Two extremely slimy things began moving inside of her vagina, rubbing up hard against my shivering member. There was no way I could endure this. There was no way any normal man could fight against this pleasure. So as I opened my eyes, I muttered the only words that were true at the moment.

"Wait... I'll cum..!" I finally managed to mutter. The moment she heard that however, she did something I wouldn't have expected.

"Oh really? Then I guess in that case..." Petta held up her dress, and quickly stood up slightly. A wet sound rang out as she rose off of me, exposing my trembling penis to the cold air around us. The feeling of my penis being removed from her warm insides caused my mind to blank out for just a second.

"H-Huh...? Why..?" I unexpectedly asked. Wasn't she trying to gather my semen for a reason? Why did she take it out? Not knowing why, I felt my body spasm at the feeling of being removed from this pleasure. It must've been this new feeling of irritation gnawing at my body. It was as if something was left incomplete.

"Why? I don't want you to cum unless you want to. Is that what you want Almaz? Do you want to cum inside me?" I heard her ask. Looking up under her dress at her pulsing genitals, I felt yet another shiver go through my body. Such muscle control shocked me. Would it feel as good as yesterday if I came inside that? Would she completely wring me dry again? The vagina she was showing me was truly a demon's. My mind wanted nothing more than to say no. It wanted nothing more for her to stop. But the rest of my body... The rest of my body quickly made my decision for me. Overcome by this sudden greed, I swallowed before answering her with;

"Uhh.. I do... I do want to cum.." I finally said, sniffling even more at the thought of this incompleteness irritating me.

"Oh? Now you want to? Even after everything you said? Ok! I'll give you what you want!" Petta said. Wasting no time at all, she quickly lowered herself back down on me. With her dress still in her hands, I watched as her demonic pussy quickly swallowed me back up, a satisfied sigh escaping my lips.

"Here Almaz, It's in again. Don't worry, I won't take it out again." Petta told me, a seductive smile on her face as she eyed me. I didn't even care.

"Haaa..." I sighed. I could feel my body explode in joy as her warm flesh quickly wrapped around me again. Her tight walls quickly began rubbing up against me, causing my hands to grasp the sheets below us. The warm folds, the soft bumps, her constant squeezing. It took less than a second for me to surrender to this.

"Once you cum inside Almaz, I'll keep going until you're empty. So lay back, and I'll extract your energy..." Petta said, the familiar smile from last night showing up on her face. I know I shouldn't; I know I shouldn't give in to this. But my male instincts couldn't resist. Closing my eyes and breathing deeply, I felt my vision go slightly white as my penis began to pulse. Jet after jet of semen began squirting up into her, coating her insides with my white flag of defeat. All the while, she never stops squeezing, causing me to cry out in shock as she wrings my penis with her flesh. With every spurt and pulse, waves of ecstasy began to rush through my body, causing whatever previous strength I had to fade bit by bit. Drooling a bit, I focused on the pleasure that Petta forced upon me.

However, unlike last time, it took around five seconds for my brain to realize that I ejaculated. With that knowledge, I began to sigh yet again as the pleasure came back all at once. How...? How was she doing this?

"I can feel it... Your power! Our baby will be one of pure strength!" Petta told me, a devilish smile polluting her face. Not waiting for me to recover, she quickly began moving again, causing my eyes to shoot open.

"Wait! Stop..!" I quickly said. My penis was still sensitive as well, so her violent movements quickly caused me to shout.

"No time! What about this..?" She asked, and before I knew it, I quickly felt something begin to tickle my tip. Feeling something like a thin worm, I cried out in confusion as a small tentacle began rubbing up against my dick. And it wasn't just one. I felt even more thin tentacles begin to tickle and dance around my tip. They were especially focused on my tiny opening, causing my body to writhe around in torment.

"Ahh! What... What is this?!" I asked, a feeling of weird pleasure assaulting my body.

"Hehe... it feels like a sea anemone doesn't it? With this, I could tickle every side of your penis. I could drive you mad you know? Like this, I could drain your semen in no time!" Petta said, her nonstop movements causing the tentacles to rub me even harder.

"Hah... Eww... This... feels disgusting..." I moaned out. She wasn't even paying attention to my words. With every ounce of my body, I quickly tried to wiggle around. No way I could endure this either! It was like I was a test subject for her unusual methods.

"Stop wiggling around! You think that will make it stop? It won't... you wanted this remember? You're the one that wanted to put it back inside right...?" Petta asked, all the while digging her nails into my stomach. "What they do is focus on your opening. Hehe, I bet this alone would drive you mad wouldn't it?" She asked.

I ignored her and yelled out as the tiny tentacles began to focus on my urethra opening. I even felt a couple of them slip inside and rub me right at the entrance, sending extreme pleasure and confusion through my body. I quickly tried to squirm away from this pleasure Hell. But Petta was strong; she didn't even seem fazed by my pathetic squirming.

"Wiggle all you want... You're helping me so much.. Come on.. Cum from having tentacles playing with you..." Petta told me. The sound of that did nothing to help this dull ache rising in my waist. After a few seconds, I quickly felt myself thrusting back up into her, and shooting even more semen inside. Pulse after pulse, I screamed in pleasure as the thin tentacles rubbed me all the while.

"Hmhm... I didn't think you'd explode from that.. Alright.. That's enough experimenting. I'll move onto your favorite part..." Petta told me. In that moment, I quickly felt the tentacles rush away from my body. And no sooner did I feel momentary belief, did I feel her insides squeeze me yet again. Sighing again from her soft flesh squeezing me, I unconsciously felt my hands reach up, and grab her by the waist. Although it wasn't in an attempt to push her off, rather, it was to grip her for much needed support.

"Oh? You're not pushing this time? Has all your resistance gone out the window Almaz? Alright, let's continue." She said, satisfied by my unwilling action. And like that, she quickly began bouncing up and down on my battered penis. The sounds of our waists slapping each other once again filled the room as her walls quickly massaged me. Up and down, it took no time at all to shoot yet another load inside.

As my penis pulsed inside her, her wild hip movements didn't. No, I didn't have a chance to enjoy this orgasm, because her hips wouldn't stop moving for a second. With even more semen rushing into her, she started laughing quite a bit.

"Hahah! Devoting so much semen to me, Almaz you're so kind..." She told me, not stopping her violent moves for even a millisecond. I couldn't do anything but lie there and scream in pleasure. With the combination of her heat and tightness, it was no problem at all for her to control when I came. And not even seconds from my last orgasm, I quickly felt my vision flash white again.

Cumming even more inside of her, I unwillingly poured more of my semen into her. The nonstop moving of her hips only seemed to serve to reduce the time between my climaxes. No... this was something far different than yesterday!

"Hah... Amazing..." I sighed as this violently pleasure completely destroyed whatever complaint I had of this. Again, I felt my vision flash white...

But nothing. I could've sworn that I orgasmed, but nothing. I felt nothing coming out of my penis as she moved. With my penis feeling like it was breaking, I quietly began to cry. I was breaking, and I had no way of fighting it.

"Did I break your dick Almaz? I'm sorry." Petta said, drool seeping out of her mouth. It was apparent that apology wasn't very sincere. Feeling my mind doing somersaults from this, I immediately felt semen rushing from my penis, and into her greedy vagina. I didn't even feel like I was coming; yet I did so. She was right; I felt like I was losing control of when I came...

"Ack! Ulgh..." I screamed again as I came. Or rather, I thought I did. Again, nothing came out as my penis began to spurt. What happened? It felt like my function of ejaculating ceased to function. It was clear I was just cumming in completely random spurts. Any more than this...

"Hah... No.. Stop it... It's breaking..." I moaned underneath her. She clearly couldn't hear me; her face was contorted into one of pure pleasure. Her eyes looked like they would roll back into her head. Her tongue was also hanging out, almost as if she were panting from the pleasure. No way could she hear me like this...

"More...! More power! Yes! More! You don't want father to find out right? Right? You don't want your wife to find out right? Right?! Then cum some more! I have to get stronger! Our Cambion has to get stronger! Stop complaining!" She shouted, completely ignoring my pleas to stop. And just like clockwork, I immediately ejaculated again. Still, no semen escaped, just the unusual feeling of my dick pulsing for seemingly no reason. I could feel tears begin to escape from my eyes as globs of semen randomly left my body moments after It stopped twitching.

"No... Someone... " I began to beg for help.. I felt like my mind was frying from the lack of function my penis was supposed to serve. That, combined with this violent pleasure caused my body to shake uncontrollably. I truly felt like I was having a real seizure underneath her, and yet she was too far gone to notice it.

"Shut up! You're not dead yet! I won't let you die before seeing our child! You're mine!" I heard Petta say over the sound of our wet waists colliding with each other. Looking up at her again, I could see multiple traces of drool dripping down her dress and onto my shirt. If I didn't know any better, it looked like she was breaking too. There was no escape from this hell.

"A...h..." I softly moaned. Feeling myself cumming randomly yet again, I felt my eyes begin to shut. I was on the verge of fainting. Even as I do, I felt my penis pulsing yet again, But as usual nothing came out. This went far beyond the scope of passing out, I truly felt like she was trying to suck the life out of me.

"Wake up! Wake up! Almaz you have to make me stronger! Wake up! Wake up up up!" Petta lectured me. Even as she began to squeeze my neck with her hands, I was far to weak to do anything about it. So as my vision began to fade, so did the amount of semen that escaped my weak groin.

…

…

…

Hours later, I felt my eyes slowly open. The blinding lights however completely plagued my progress of getting used to my sight. After a few moments, I looked around, and noticed that I was still in Petta's room. Looking beside me, I noticed the sleeping form of a dressed Petta sleeping beside me. With my groin completely sore, I immediately felt a sense of guilt wash over me. I didn't resist this time; I completely let her dominate me. Was this her plan all along? Either way, I was too far gone to go back.

"Hah... I.. I need to escape..." I muttered to myself. I didn't care whether or not she heard me. With my body feeling old and frail, I summoned all of my strength... and rolled over and off the bed. With my body making a solid Smack! onto the floor, I let out a small groan of pain. I wished at that moment that the floor was a carpet instead. Either way, I needed a breath of fresh air; the horrid scent of our forbidden love making plagued the room.

"Where are you going?"

My body froze up as I heard a soft voice ring out in my ears. Huh? How was that possible?! How did Petta wake up so fast and notice that I was leaving? This was no time for pondering random things. So swallowing just a litt,e I turned around, and managed to fake a smile before saying;

"T-The bathroom! Heh.. I've been holding it in all day ya know...?" I nervously told her. Looking up at her, I immediately noticed that her eyes, once normal and dull, were now completely radiating. It was like neon lights were installed in her pupils. Did she really gain that much power from raping me?! How could a demon like her accomplish that?!

"Oh no no Almaz, that can wait! C'mon. I need more power! Get back up here." She told me. Not wasting any time crawling off the bed and towards me. Oh no.. Oh no! A round two?! Oh please god I couldn't handle another hour of this!

"Petta please.. give me a break! I'm extremely sore! At least let me go to the bathroom first!" I told her, doing my best to crawl backwards away from her. Not like it would do any good however; there was a wall far behind me anyway, so I was only delaying the inevitable.

"I will! I will give you a break... after I withdraw more energy from you! Come on Almaz.." Petta told me. And like that, She had no trouble climbing over my legs, and pinning my hands to the ground below us. With a sinister smile on her face, I quickly felt tears leave my eyes as I felt her tongue lick away my oncoming tears.

Thus, I spent the rest of my days here in this pocket netherworld being raped by Petta. Being tortured in many ways, I quickly lost my power as she forced me to multiple orgasms every day. Constantly on the edge of being caught by either my wife, or her extremely powerful father, I quickly began to break down as she forced me to have sex with her, day after day after day...

…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disgaea**_

 __ **An Overlord's Prophecy**

 _Chapter 3_

 **Almaz's P.O.V**

…

…

"How long...? How long has it been?"

I pondered myself this question as I finally regained consciousness. Looking up and around, I quickly realized that I was in Petta's room. I had no clue what time it was either. Midnight? Early morning? I had no idea.

I couldn't keep track of the days anymore. Petta's constant assault on my mind was enough to make me forget simple things... What day of the week was it? What kind of room was this? Goddamnit, It took me minutes to remember basic things like this! But that wasn't the worst part;

The past couple days I noticed strange habits coming from Petta. She'd not only lose her polite demeanor in public, but her attitude towards her father was quickly shifting into the negative side. She even went so far as to take advantage of Zetta's spoiling! It was at the point that he'd allow her to take whole days off. Going so far as to servicing her like a maid! Cleaning up after her, carrying her to simple places like the food court, or the bathroom. But it got even worse than that.

As days went by, I looked and noticed that Petta's clothes were getting smaller and smaller by the way. Well, no, that wasn't entirely accurate. More like, her stomach was getting bigger and bigger! Her stomach was bulging out far more usual than normal. Other demons could look and simply see that she was getting fatter and fatter from the constant sweets her dad would bring her. But her and I knew the only reason why that was happening.

Going back to her demeanor, she started acting strangely rude towards the people in charge of the facilities. She'd rarely smile, unless someone experiences something unfortunate, like dropping a plate of food, or tripping randomly. She'd laugh at them before continuing on with her day.

And me... She absolutely showed me no mercy every day. Hell, it wasn't even every day! Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night to the sensation of her raping me in my sleep! Causing my heart to do somersaults. She no longer apologized for forcing herself on me. Even going as far as to say that the weak is destined to be dominated by the strong. A reasoning that the normal Petta would never go by.

Which leads me back here. I began this immoral relationship with Petta the moment she asked me to mate with her. Naturally I was against it, but as her assaults became more violent, I quickly submitted to whatever she had in mind. And this night was no exception.

As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, I could hear her snoring beside me. Despite the fact that she seemed like she was in a deep sleep, she could hear every action I made. Once, when I tried to escape and into the hall, she quickly tackled me as I had my hand on the doorknob. That only lead to her punishing me. Regarding that, along with the constant assaults, she'd constantly blackmail me. Telling me that if I harmed her, or tried to escape anymore, she'd tell her father and my wife that I mated with her. Not only would the Princess never look at me again, But Zetta, the most Badass Freakin Overlord would tear me a new one! So this forbidden relationship continued in secret for the most part.

I say most part because the Princess started to become more irritable with me. Often times she'd bring up why I'd suddenly disappear on her, or why our room smelled like sex every so often. In my head, I prayed to God that she wasn't close to the truth. But I knew for a fact that this couldn't go on.

"Urgh... I need to go..." I muttered to myself. This was one of my punishments. Petta prevented me from using the bathroom unless she was right there. Yes; if she wasn't right outside my stall door, she'd forbid me from using the bathroom. Causing me to writhe in torment if she decided she needed energy for her, and her Cambion.

According to her, a Cambion is a half demon, half human baby from intercourse between the two species. I had the unfortunate privilege of mating with Petta. Over... and over... and over...

"No."

I heard the sound of a small body shuffling underneath the blankets. Petta quickly answered my request. Goddamnit this wasn't the time for her to forbid me to do something like this!

"Please Petta, I need to use the bathroom! What do you want me to do? Pee myself?" I told her, the thought of doing something like that embarrassed me to no end.

"Hold it in." She told me, a deep breath following her answer. Yep, she was definitely experiencing a mood change.

"I can't hold it in damnit I need to go!" I responded unconsciously. In my mind I knew that smartassing her was a very bad decision. Besides, Sapphire was starting to get annoyed with the fact that she'd wake up, and not see me there. She didn't like that a single bit.

"Shut up." I heard her say. Her soft breathing quickly fading. Oh yea, she was definitely not in the mood for my supposed nonsense.

"Petta stop being selfish and let me use the bathroom." I muttered underneath my breath. Why the hell did I do that for?

"Or else you'll do what?" I heard her say. Like that, She quickly turned over and began looking up at my raised form. Oh she was getting pissed alright. But I needed to go damnit! I was gonna pee myself, and that would do nothing but give her more fuel for her blackmailing fire.

"..." I held my tongue and shook my head. Whatever. Whatever she wanted she got. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. So I let out a heavy sigh and turned my back to her. Oh boy, what a mistake that was.

"I didn't give you permission to turn away. Or else you'll do what?" I heard her harsh voice in my ear. That, and I could feel her small arm reach around my neck. Like that, I could feel her warm soft skin slowly begin to cut off my oxygen intake, causing me to freeze dead cold in her grasp.

"Nothing! I won't do a thing." I told her, praying that she'd remove her hand away from my neck. That last thing I needed was her to choke me again; my neck basically had permanent red marks from her constant choking.

"Hey... Hey this gives me a great idea!" I heard Petta immediately cry out. Uh oh, What was she talking about? I pondered to myself a bit as she quickly turned on the light, and kicked the covers off of herself. I watched as she began digging underneath her small bed. Whatever it was, it definitely didn't sit well with me.

"What are you doing...?" I asked her. I didn't have to wait long though, because as soon as the words left my mouth, I noticed something small now currently in her hands. Squinting my eyes to see a bit clearer, I noticed a small mechanical device in her hands. It was attached to a small band. It looked something like a watch, but the band was larger, and the device didn't have a screen.

"I just had an amazing idea Almaz! Silly me, these past few weeks and this just hit me!" Petta told me. She wasted little time straddling my hips and looking down at me. What were once caring nice eyes, were now full of greed and malice. Whenever she sucked me dry, it was for the intent of extracting power for her developing child. My pleading with her went on deaf ears for as long as I could remember.

"Huh?" What did you have in mind?" I asked her as she tied the device around her forehead. If I didn't know any better, it looked close to either video camera, or a headband light. And I prayed that it was the latter.

"Oh Almaz don't you worry about a thing! Using this camera, I can record all the lovely faces you make as I pleasure you! And who may see it you ask?" Petta closed her eyes and flashed me a smile. "Other netherworlds of course! Don't worry, no one from around these parts will know, But this particular section will be broadcasted everywhere! Isn't that so exciting?!" Petta told me, Opening her eyes.

"H...Huh?" I finally managed to sputter out. No. No way was she serious. She was pulling my strings like she always did! No way could she show everyone this! I'd be a laughingstock! "No.. you can't do that!" I told her.

"But I can! And we're going to. I even learned some more techniques! You'll be doing nothing but gasping in pleasure! Come on, uncover yourself." Petta told me. Like that, I watched her click a button on her headband device. And in under a second, I watched as a light began to flicker on. She wasn't kidding; she really was recording this!

"No... you can't do that!" I told her. I learned by now that attempting to push her off only led to bad things, so I covered my face in hopes that she couldn't catch my hopeless face. "Don't record me.."

"That's enough! Come on, uncover your face!" Petta told me as she began fiddling with my boxers. Like it was a new habit, she quickly grabbed my genitals and exposed it to the rancid heavy air around us.

"No way... stop..." I told her, realizing that doing something like would not only shatter my image as a Hero to others, but my humanity...

"Attention everyone! Attention!" Petta said aloud, quickly cutting off my desperate pleading. She was talking as if she really was hosting a broadcast. "My name is Petta, and I am Overlord Zetta's daughter! Yes that's right! I'm the most Badass Freakin Daughter!"

"No way..." I muttered to myself. I quickly noticed that the camera on her head hasn't left my face the whole time. Where exactly was she showing this to?

"And I'm about to show you, humans and demons alike what I do to losers!" Petta said, instantly causing my blood to run cold. Wait... she said humans didn't she?!

"W-What are you doing?! You said only to other netherworlds!" I exclaimed, my voice was cracking at the though of her showing this to other people back on Earth. Oh no... Oh no oh no!

"This innocent voice that you're hearing is my victim! As the Overlord's daughter he challenged me to a fight! Now, as the victor, I shall claim my spoils! And send a message to anyone opposing what'll happen if you lose! Oh how he valiantly fought, but was no match for the power of my Petta beam! Now, I'll show you all what happens to losers! And then... And only then will I become the number one Overlord everywhere!" Petta exclaimed. With my heart sinking ever so much, I watched helplessly as she leaned down, and grabbed my shoulders, pinning her small body against mine.

"Stop... Stop it...!" I feebly ask. If word got out about this to anyone person I knew, I'd no longer be able to show my face anywhere! This didn't stop her from pressing her waist against mine, causing my penis to press against her warm opening that I was all but used to.

"Is it humiliating for you? Isn't it humiliating for a human Hero to be held down by such a small girl like myself?" Petta asked. Her patience of me covering my own face quickly faded as she grabbed my wrists, and pinned them next to my head, exposing my face to her recording device.

"No.. don't show my face!" I begged her, her neon white eyes practically lighting up every feature my face had.

"Watch as I dominate the Hero!" I heard her say, and before I could see it coming, Petta quickly pressed her tongue into my mouth, causing me to gasp aloud. The feeling of her slimy tongue inside my mouth caused me to shake and shiver. I could feel her tongue swirling around inside, licking and pressing tongue aside whenever I tried to push it out.

"E-Eww..." I began to mutter to the best of my ability. The only tongue I was used to was the Princess's! So when this foreign object began violating my mouth, I couldn't help but gag ever so much.

"Is it frustrating? Humiliating? You should give up Hero, don't even bother struggling." Petta told me, and the camera. She was publicly insulting me in such a way that I could help but close my eyes and try to block out her demeaning words. I did my best to try and turn my head away, but she was easily able to keep my head in place. Unable to escape, I lied there, with self forming tears as her tongue violates my mouth.

"..H-Huh...?"

I heard a weird voice begin to play in my head. Huh? What the hell was that? It sounded feminine, and surprisingly young. I certainly didn't think that. So where did it come from?

"Can you hear it? The voices and sounds of those watching... Can you hear their confused voices? The voices of those who looked up to Heroes like you to vanquish evil demons like me?" I heard Petta taunt me. Unfortunately though, she was right. I DID hear a voice just now. And it wasn't mine.

"Is... Is he kissing that little demon girl...?" I heard yet another voice ring out in my head. Who were these people? Oh god, please don't tell me that these were people that knew who I was!

"Fight her Hero! You're not some monster's play thing!" I heard an even younger voice ring out. Oh god, this really wasn't a dream! This was really happening!

"Hehe.. can you hear them? Can you hear all of these people watching your pitiful state? How embarrassing... They're all cheering for you! You better not disappoint them." Petta told me, quickly arranging herself so that her warm entrance was radiating over my twitching penis. For some reason, it was twitching in excitement. "Now let's really begin the fun. I'll rape you in front of all these watching faces!" She said. And like that, she quickly unbuckled her dress, and tossed it aside, exposing her small, flat chest to the world.

"I'll destroy your pride as a man, in front of everyone!" Petta informed me.

"Stop it! Don't do this! Ahhhh!" I started to scream as Petta quickly dropped down on me, quickly taking my groin into her insides. I began to writhe around as her vicious wet hole swallowed me to the hilt.

"Hah... We're mating again Hero! How does it feel?" Petta asked, her face yet again flushed with a crimson red. "How does it feel?"

"Urgh... T-Too tight!" I managed to sputter out. Countless tiny bumps and folds lined her wet insides. How in the hell was she able to change her pussy at will so often? This, combined with her endless squeezing, quickly sent spikes of pleasure to rocket through my body.

"It's tight isn't it? I've learned a few things from the Succubi family. I can drain your energy in a snap." Pette told me, the sounds of her waist slapping against mine began to drown out the silence.

"R...Rape...!" I heard a small voice say in my head.

"That demon child is raping a human! Disgusting...!"

"A real Hero would never fall prey to a monster's mating!"

I began to shiver as these people's voices filled my ears. How was Petta able to manage this? I could hear every gasp, and every demeaning word that these people were saying. This went beyond the realm of torture, it was like she was destroying whatever self worth I had contained.

"Haha.. that's right isn't it..? Why don't you try to push me off Hero?" Petta told me, leaning back down and pressing her chest against mine. She knew exactly what she was doing; I had little strength to push her away. Hell, far from being able to push her off, I could barely manage to breath as her tight, slimy vagina began to cut off whatever circulation my dick had. I could tell she was flexing her muscles and teasing me with this inhuman pleasure. "What's wrong? Are you going to betray your fans?" She said, a crooked smile now covering her face. "Well, I could always do this!"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as her started to move her waist back and forth. Inside, it felt like every bump, fold, and crevice began to move on their own, almost as if her genitals were an entirely different creature! So frantically I began flailing and kicking my legs up and down trying to push myself away from this vice of flesh. Aside from her vibrating bumps, her constant squeezing made it so that my penis would be unable to leave it's spot inside her, basically unwilling to let it escape. "Stop! Stop it's too much!"

"Haha... Look at you being raped so one sidedly! Here, let me cover up that useless mouth of yours." Petta told me. And like that, she quickly pushed her tongue back into my mouth. I could feel her tongue running itself all over, almost as if she was trying to feel every line, tooth, and texture inside me. Even as she violated my mouth, her actual rape doesn't slow down for even a second.

"You couldn't even dream of countering against me! Oh well. Feel free to cum inside. Let all of these people know how much you want to feed our child with your semen." Petta taunted me, finally giving off the fact that she was pregnant because of me.

"No... Not..." I began to sigh. I could feel her muscles clenching tighter and tighter, as if she were ironing my penis inside as she milked me. And with these motions, I began to feel a dull ache rising in my waist as the last of my pathetic resistance begin to wane.

"Disgusting..."

"He's actually having sex with a pregnant demon child..."

"He's not fighting it at all..."

I heard even more voices call out to me. Unable to close my eyes any further than they would, I could feel tears begin to rise in my eyes, which was nothing new to her. How could I feel so ashamed? How could I let this get to this certain point? Did I have no pride? What in the world was wrong with me?

"And with this final blow.." I heard Petta say, quickly taking me all the way in. With a final squeeze from her, I felt my vision go white for a millisecond.

"Ahhhhh!" I moaned aloud as I felt my orgasm come to a head. Burst and burst of semen began to erupt from me like a volcano as my seed began to stain her pink sides.

"He... He came inside... What a loser!"

"Ahh... Hero... What did you do...?"

Disappointing voices began to pollute my mind as the last of my orgasm began to subside. A wave of ecstasy, and scornful shame began to flow through my body as Petta continued with her talk.

"Hero.. you came inside me... Right in the eyes of all those who were watching you!" Petta said, openly laughing at this cruel fact. "But don't you worry your handsome head! There's a lot more to come. If you have any pride left as a warrior, you should fight!" She said. And with that, she quickly began bouncing up and down on me again! Helpless, I could only moan and flail as her one sided torture continued.

"Too rough.. stop.. stop..!" I cried out underneath her as the sounds of her waist coming down on my became louder and louder. With her tiny muscles contracting against my tip, and pulling at my neck, any power to endure a second orgasm quickly melted away like a snowball in Hell.

And within no time at all, I felt my penis explode yet again inside of her. My vision once again flashed as even more of my fluids rushed up into her greedy vagina. It was like her groins were a milking machine, simply extracting semen on a dime.

"..."

"What an absolute failure of a Hero."

"H-Hero... why?"

Different voices began to flood my mind. The one hopeful voices were now easily filled with mutual contempt. I could tell that they were looking at me as if I were an insect. The lowest of the low according to them.

"Aww... it looks like all the people that once were filled with hope that you would succeed, have now turned into hatred. How pitiful. Nothing we can do about that now, so let me give you even further disgrace!" Petta said.

"E-Ehh?! What the?!" I consciously bit down slightly as her vagina began to wriggle around. I could feel multiple bumps pulling and vibrating against my glans. This weird sensation caused my waist to tingle, almost as if it wanted to release something else besides semen.

"Hehe. It feels horrid doesn't it? Apparently if I focus on your glans like this... I could make you incontinent! Wouldn't that be an absolute disgrace?!" Petta said, quickly raising her waist away from me, exposing my penis to the cold air. The sensation I was feeling earlier was in full display. Watching her look down at me, that funny feeling was me squirting urine, not semen. Sobbing just a little, I watched as it continued, bit by bit. It was awkwardly streaming out, almost as if she pulled away a stopper holding it in.

"Haha! No way!"

"He's.. He's actually peeing...?"

"What a pervert... peeing like that in front of a little girl..."

I heard more feminine voices inside my head. Any hope that they once had, was now completely scorn filled. It wasn't even an understatement to say that they absolutely loathed me.

"You are pathetic you know? But your humiliation isn't over yet. I must show everyone the consequences of losing against me!" Petta said. And with no further warning, she quickly took my penis back inside, striking again another powerful blow to my pride.

"...That pathetic man..."

"That girl should just kill him already. It'd put him out of his misery..."

"I can't believe I supported him earlier. What a failure of a Hero..."

"P-Please... Please stop..." I told her, my once rare sobbing was now put on full display as her hip movements continued. This was absolutely mortifying. This was far worse than anything she could've done. Something like this could only be accomplished by an absolute demon. And she was filling this role to a T.

"This is the result of challenging me and losing. Cry all you want, it won't stop me from putting an end to this." Petta told me, her soft tongue licking away the fast coming tears.

"Stooooop!" I immediately shouted again as yet another flow of semen escaped my penis. Feeling the ultimate shame, I quickly unleashed yet another load inside of her torturous insides. But even as I pathetically ejaculated, her violent hip shaking doesn't slow down at all.

"Well how is it? Even though you're being watched by hundreds of people.. you don't care do you...?" Petta asked. I weakly shook my head left to right as her movements don't slow down. I wanted to cover my ears to block out the sound of her rape, but since her hands were keeping mine to the bed, I kept shaking my head in an attempt to block out the scorn filled voices.

"He's crying like a little girl..."

"Giving so much semen to that demon's womb... How could he sin like that so openly?!"

"Haha... It must be frustrating hearing all these voices, and yet being unable to do anything about it right? You're disqualified as being a Hero... or more rather, a human! How embarrassing..." Petta openly mocked me.

"Heeeelp!" I screamed aloud. Her piston like pussy not stopping for a second as it milked me like a machine. I felt my waist raise up, and shoot yet another batch of semen inside her. My body began to spasm as I sprayed more of my seed into her. She was absolutely right; I could feel my title of Hero quickly dashing away from me. I unconsciously felt myself trying to get closer and closer to her body. Was I trying to stop her movements? Or was I trying to get closer to her small body? I had no way of knowing at that point.

"Haha! You idiot! What are you doing? Are you trying to feed your semen directly to our child now?" Petta said, laughing once more at the thought.

"Disgusting... disgusting!"

"He's pulling himself closer to that girl..."

"Is that Hero.. enjoying mating with that demon...?

"Oh I just had an idea! We should show everyone the moment of your pathetic ejaculation!"

She said. And like that, her grinding movements came to a sudden halt as she began to purely squeeze. The familiar pressure tightening around my glans quickly forced me to a quick orgasm.

"Look..." Petta said, looking down at my pulsing penis. "Everyone is watching you feed my womb." She said, before looking back down at me.

"..."

"..."

I couldn't hear anything. It was all too clear to me; everyone must be watching me almost as if I were a piece of garbage on the side of the road. And I didn't blame them one bit.

"But this isn't the end! I'll rape you so hard that you can no longer stand! A Hero, AND a cripple!" Petta said, quickly beginning her piston movements once more.

"Help..! Help!" I began to cry out. I could feel my lower body becoming number by the minute as her merciless bouncing continued. And just like clockwork...

"Huh? Coming again? Oh no wait this is..." Petta raised a brow before looking down. And with that, she quickly began chuckling. "Wait! This is urine! So your penis is completely breaking huh?" Petta said, shaking her head. I could feel my self worth as a human being begin to go out the window. I could feel my head go white as my urine leaks out of my body. I didn't care; my head was fogging up from the mists of pleasure.

"Wow... you really are becoming incontinent... You, a Hero to some of these people, are now peeing helplessly under an Overlord's daughter..." Petta said, watching as slight streams of yellow began to flow out of her. Truly disgusting...

"He's peeing again..."

"The lowest of the low..."

I heard even more people begin to mutter. But unfortunately I was long past the point of caring. So I simply looked up at her with a look of ecstasy on my face as I peed.

"Are you done letting out your disgusting fluids? Then let's continue our show..."Petta said, not waiting for an answer. And to my slight satisfaction, I watched her begin to bounce up and down again, quickly resuming her piston movements.

"Ahhh!" I moaned yet again as I came deep inside.

"Not done! We still have ways to go!" Petta said, knowing full well that any more than this and I could break completely.

One after another, she continued forcing me to climax. With my lower body completely numb, all I could feel were sparks of ecstasy as my penis continued to spit semen inside.

"...Loser..."

"Pathetic..."

Even more voices flooded my mind. But I didn't care. I didn't care the slightest bit of what was going on. Left incredibly weak underneath her merciless assault, I could feel my thoughts slow as my vision began to darken.

"Are you fainting Hero? Cumming, then peeing, then passing out. What is wrong with you?" Petta continued her taunting. But her voice sounded as if it was slowed down with time itself. Wasting no time at all, I quickly began to pass out.

…

…

…

Only did I learn after waking up, that her plan for netherworld domination was a lie, did I begin to calm down. But that did nothing to help me.

With my pride completely broken beyond repair, I willingly found myself coming back to Petta. At the point of not caring whether or not I was discovered, I found myself running back to her out of my own volition. Every waking thought of mine was what she would do next. Hell, even ordinary sex with the Princess wasn't enough to get me off anymore. With that discovery known, I could feel her mood drastically begin to change from annoyance, to outright depression. She knew something was up, and I had the faintest idea she knew that too.

Of course, Overlord Zetta quickly caught wind of her bulging stomach. So when Petta finally came out with it, he went on a rampage. Using this pocket netherworld, he went place to place finding the one monster or demon that did this. No rock was left unturned. One by one each netherworld began to suffer the wrath of this over concerned father looking for the person that knocked up his daughter.

So of course I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. With my mind completely addicted to this pleasure, the first thing I'd do when waking up was sneak off with her. Eventually all of my free was dedicated towards her and no one else.

And that's the end of my story. Once, a valiant Hero willing to defend the poor and fight the evil, I was reduced to nothing more than a demon's plaything, and an unwilling father. Day after day, night after night was spent giving Petta energy for her quick coming child.

And...

And I...

I had no problems with that at all...


End file.
